Angel
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Taking place shortly after the movie. Kagome let curiosity get the better of her as she found her way down to the many tunnel passages beneath the city of France where she followed the sad music that pulled and tugged at her own heart.
1. Music Remnant

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 1: Music Remnant**

There were stories that she heard revolving around the Phantom of the Opera whilst she was staying in France. And it had intrigue her not once but on numerous occasions. For more than a century she had awaited patiently, for the right time to reappear in the right time to be reunited with her family again. And had taken that opportunity to travel around and learn more of what she would never had the privilege of when she was a mere human. Kagome wandered across oceans and seas expanding her knowledge and experiencing the various types of now it had brought her to France, a beautiful country even after the fall of Versailles, very controversial a country in this time and age, as compared to various other English countries.

There were various business in which she had done and accumulated over the years, lands that belong to her and even her other few youkai companions to which she had entrusted her businesses to take care for the time being. Her exploration of the place was thorough, as she too somewhat became a spectacle for her exotic looks especially. There were many in which she was had rejected rather forcefully, especially when she took to wandering in the night alone. It was ill advised as told to her by the staffs of her temporal household, but she took no heed of it saying that she would be fine. It was not long after the fall the Opera Populaire, and there were many that were scared and spooked from it since. She heard many saying that the phantom had died and how the Christine Daaé had became the new future Comtesse De Chagny. Yet there are some of which says his songs will forever haunt the Opera Populaire even with his death.

The story it intrigued her, however there was more in which she would have wished to know, especially regarding to the Phantom. There was something about his unknown story that drew her with the story of what the masses knows. Often in the night when she took to wandering the streets, Kagome would often think of what it was like for the phantom and of his 'death'. The body was never found but it was like a sad love tragedy for him, the female lead however got her wish in the end, but it made her wonder if she would regret the choice in which she had made. And it was that night that she heard of a soft melody that seem to echo around her clear as the stars in the night, but that was also because of who she is. Curiosity got the better of her as she followed with the keen heightened senses of hers aware that it was below ground, and she was unfamiliar with the underground routes here.

The sound it was so sad that it tug at her heart, the melody it died before she could get to it. She was disappointed, but later when the music came again, she followed it, trying to find her way down, aware of the mess that her dress was in. She had somehow managed to _find_ a way down, but had to cover it up to not raise suspicion or the eyes of the locals. It was an easy task, and soon she found herself in the tunnels that hold the many water channels beneath of France. The cold dark dampness did not affect her, but brought to her memories of her own past when she was travelling. The music, it resounded so much more clearly here, but it was more misleading with the way each passages would echo every little thing, but then again that could be the best part in aiding her find the being that had such a sad soul song. She followed a little more noisily than she had intended to despite of her training and was afraid that it might have spooked the other.

Since her arrival in France, this was perhaps the closest that she had gotten that excited her own soul. And with her being underground without any mortal eyes to be weary of, she navigated and moved quickly using her senses to follow the music. The many cobwebs and murky smell of the water it annoyed her senses and nose. It was so close now, she could smell the definite smell of another human there, the rustling of slight movements as she turned into the tunnel that emitted the glow of candles beckoned to her curiosity as she took in the scene before her. The living condition was bad, but there stood someone amongst the candles who suddenly stopped the music as abruptly as his head turned to her direction in a low growl.

Was it another tormentor that had dared to venture down in hope to search for his "dead body" or "ghost", or was it perhaps Christine. His eyes shone with hopefulness, turning towards where he heard the sound of approach.

"Christine," she heard him whispered, and believed with excitement of whom she had found.

Kagome watches at the other stood movements slow, his distinctive white mask that trademarked his name as the Phantom of the Opera, as he made his way towards her. She did not speak for fear of scaring him away, as she took steps towards the other, knowing that he would know of her real identity soon.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Okay, so I cannot help but to create another new fan fiction to add to the list. This is also because I've just finished watching Phantom of the Opera, and how sad it is for Erik! I hope that you enjoy this new story, and let me know of what you think. Have a great week.


	2. Underground

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 2: Underground**

How he had growled and ran away when he came to see her, and she had let him, knowing well that it does no good for her to run after him who is now like that of a cornered animal. And because of that night, it did bring to her interest of the Phantom in which so many had thought dead and to disappear since the collapse of Opera Populaire. They were all wrong of course, especially after what she had witnessed. He was a man that was deeply hurt, and just like him, she too know of how it was like to feel that kind of betrayal and have her soul ripped from her. The pain it was something so indescribably excruciating that it awaken something else in her and with that she had kept her heart away in the furthest end of her memories and mental closets to never be opened.

There was so much hurt in his eyes, and shock at seeing her, but mainly a lot of hurt that she could smell it, and feel it from him. It was a simple task to follow and give chase, but not tonight, dawn was quickly approaching and she would have to be back in her own house before the others start to wonder of her whereabouts. She however followed the trail the next night as soon as she had the chance to, waving off many things as the thought of a 'hunt' thrill her and the reward of finding him to perhaps observe the other would chase the boredom that was in her now mundane life away. Anyone would be able to tell that she was in better spirits and much lighter mood, even her household staffs were affected by it as they went about more diligently than she had seen them. The trail it was still somewhat fresh and new as Kagome wandered down from where she had last seen him the previous night, making good use of her keen senses to seek out the man who was known as the Phantom.

For someone who takes to staying away from eyes and beneath the surface of the city, where only the darkness, and rats is his companion, he must be a lonely man. And after what had happened, she would not blame him if he would rather be holed up in a world where no one knows of his existence and live it out in misery of the memories of what had perhaps thought to be the happiest ad safest. And like the other, she too nearly went through that had it not been for her kit and Sesshoumaru who demanded for her services, oddly. She had not questioned it and they soon formed an alliance of sort, after perhaps a century or so. It was nothing but endless route of twists and turns under of France, and it was almost tiring, but the sound of movements made her sped up a little as she thread cautiously as though she was out hunting in the wild again. She saw him there within the shadows and her heart quicken in beat at the excitement that was coming over her at having found the Phantom. Her approach was just as silent and ghostly as the Phantom, until she was just a mere few feet away from him.

She was well aware that her presence was taken note of at the way his body stiffened, paused and slowly straightened to show his displeasure, and anger towards her. The mask and black wig was still upon his head as he roared at her presence, shouting for her to be gone and or be killed. It was somewhat comical she had thought, to be killed again. She was not that easily intimidated having faced with demons of all kinds and faced death itself, but this was just a mere human before of her and he dared to threaten her life. He must have thought her look of amusement to be that of pity mocking and had unleashed his anger at her as his hands closed in around her neck.

"I'm not Christine, but I am interested in learning of your story," she told him softly, as she made no move or showed any signs of fear at the thought of death by his hands.

The shock that she saw him his eyes made him waver, as a frown marred his face. She could see the details of the deformed flesh peeking just around where his eyes is, and laid a gentle hand upon his arm as she felt the grip loosening. She waited, curiosity getting the better of her but instead he hissed out the demand for her to leave and had pushed her not too gently away as he fled yet again into the night, leaving her there alone again. It was going to be a task in her opinion to find him again, but it made her wonder as she found her way out of the tunnel again, navigating it by her own scent as she smelt the night air, and the many that were still out and lingering about. Tonight she will give it to him to think it through, before she would find him again Kagome thought whilst she made her way back home.

Tonight had proven to be interesting and almost amusing even.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you for reading despite of the lack of reviews, here's a new chapter update, guess I'm feeling rather creative at the moment to write and hope that you enjoy it.

To Guest  
Thank you so much, that was what I had thought as well and then decided to just write one since the other two did not really appeal much to me. I guess mine would be between Erik and Christine, but after what she had done to him, I rather he find someone else, and have Raoul with Meg since she gave me that she was more jealous of Christine from the chapel scene onwards. I could be wrong or perhaps be reading it wrongly since I have yet to read the novel yet, but it's just too sad an ending for Erik! I hope that you enjoy this new chapter update and look forward to hearing from you as well. Have a great weekend!


	3. Exotic

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 3: Exotic**

For days she did not went to find out of his whereabouts, she needed to give him time to think, and more than often she found that if one were to be patient, one would be rewarded in the end. Patience sometimes however was not really a redeeming feature in which she has, in fact, if it were not for the sudden dinner in which she was invited to that Kagome was unable to find out more of the 'phantom' that had captured her attention.

It was ridiculous how she was the centre of attention just because of the color of her skin and the features on her face. There were many malicious things that had been circulating behind her back, such as her being a mistress to someone of wealth and position. Or that she was a slave and later bought and married to someone else. It was all ridiculous stories and untrue things about her that had been fabricated and let loose. The wagging tongues of the rich that had too much time and little or nothing else to do and talk about. Kagome kept her act of being pleasant thus far, not wanting to disgrace her country, even when she heard the males gathered together would whisper of her numerous unheard of 'techniques' in bed.

She had read in the future from where she came that people of the _Ton_ and Society of status are nothing but a bunch of aristocrats and 'know-it-all' who create things to pass their time. And having experience it now, it was nothing but ill intentions on their part in making her feel unwelcome yet welcome. None of the people gathered there were genuine, they were like cannibals, preying on the weak and vulnerable to make a sport out of them. It was far worse than she had expected and her thinly veiled patience and good nature was slowly slipping each time the rumors that she heard was worse than the other.

By the time that she had excuse herself, Kagome noticed that she had made a few enemies and some rather rude 'friends'. It was no wonder why youkai kind were disgusted by human, not only because of their scent and stench, but also because of their behavior. Though she was of course formally one of them, then it made her wonder. There were many around her that were constantly living a lie and never speaking much of a truth too. And as time progresses, their behavior went from bad to worse, though there are of course those that are good but they are hard to come by as well.

It was disappointing, but the simple life was gone, and deceit will soon become a game where it takes over the human slowly and corrupts them. Though of course there are some good ones, that rare comes by, but she foresaw their reward in the near future should they not stray nor be naïve enough to fall for those that are more deceitful and tactical in their game. It was shocking to herself of how much she had change, from the time when she had first entered into Sengoku Jidai, and now here she in feeling the bumps of the street in her carriage, thinking of the past her. Change comes to everyone, just that she had not expected it to change her so much so that even she had started to question about what she had used to believe in and had wanted. Evidently with changes, it too lead her to become indecisive one more about what she had wanted, especially when granted such a long lifespan that it was almost an irony.

She had all the time in the world to figure things out for herself, and it was just the perfect opportunity for her to take the time to travel out and explore the world for herself. She had of course requested for Sesshoumaru and Shippo to join her, however both males were adamant in not leaving their country, land and territories open for just about any one and everyone to lay claim to it. She had warned them about the firearms and of the impending war that might come in hopes that they will avoid and survive through it. It was against the laws of nature to disrupt what was the happen, and had warn them strictly that they are to not interfere or they would all lose their future, most especially hers.

It worries Kagome still, but knows well that they took of what she had said strictly to themselves, and had bid her farewell at the port when she had left. It was a rare scene, especially to have Sesshoumaru make an appearance there out in the open where humans now dominate. Concealment spells were something that he hated, but because of her, he had made that effort to make an appearance and it touched her heart. She missed them dearly, and had wonder of their current well-being. Where she was, she is new to and exotic, almost like a form of an animal that had never made an appearance to the world until now.

And yet far away from the place where her journey had begin, she now found herself fascinated by another, the Phantom of the Opera that was supposedly dead. A man like any other humans that walk and live on the streets above, but is living beneath the city where many who have heard or seen him, now mention his name in quiet fear and scandal of what he had done to the Opera Populaire. These lot of humans scare easily over the slightest of thing, in a time when she had first began her journey they fear other things, those of status, and the youkai and hanyou that lives around them. These she understand the fear for, but with the elimination of these beings, forced into hiding and concealing of their identity, were all but forgotten. Times like those were unlike now, and it made things boring, and predictable to her.

Humans are the blame for a lot of things and to think that she was once like them, now she could not help but to think like that of a youkai.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you so much for reading and hoped that you had enjoyed it thus far. Things will be slower in updates, but I will try to keep it as often as I could. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week.

To nara-chan  
Thank you so much for letting me know that, and yes it is rare to see this kind of crossover, I just could not help myself after watching the Phantom of the Opera. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week!

To KEdakumi  
I've yet to read the book, though I've watched the 25th Anniversary musical for it and the movie, but that's about it for me. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and have a great week!

To Basketbears  
Thank you so much, I agree with you on the pairing and hope that you enjoy this new chapter and have a great week! 


	4. Deny

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 4: Deny**

His world was always in the darkness where it is the safest, however from time to time he would appear up on the streets where many would not take much notice of him. Another reason was also because of Christine Daaé who was always seen on the arm of the Vicomte de Chagny. However what he had not anticipated was the disturbance to his otherwise quiet life. This new girl, she had gotten lucky in finding him, but he was always skeptical about it, deeming her as there to treasure hunt or finding the _monster_ that lived beneath the city.

He had heard things about her going on, vicious rumors that had no base started by women that were as frivolous and loose as their husbands. Even having some of the guys bragging about how they had slept with her and how she had behaved in bed. However all the stories did not likely add up, she was still a novelty to the rich and they were always looking to victimize the next 'interesting' person that comes along. And she was just unlucky to have come along after how many things have settled down regarding to his disappearance and lack of dead body found.

What does another woman wearing the latest fashion know what it was like to be him, to be the hideous monster that had to hide away from any human if not they would treat him like he was a circus show again. He had known of what it was like from his past, what was she a woman with the looks and the money to dress herself and able to walk proudly in daylight know about him, the 'creature' the 'monster' of the night. Even in the countryside, he would have to be careful not to be seen if not mobs will be after him because he looked like an outcast should they looked at what his mask hid.

Madame Giry was the one who helped him escape, and that was because she could not stand the sight of how inhumanely he was treated. It was also because she took pity on him, helping him to escape to where the no one would be able to catch him, where he would feel somewhat safer. He had built a wall around him as he grew up, and his personality it developed to be colder, more distant and with a temper that scares the person that had saved him when he was but a mere child. In fact with light of recent event, she had betrayed his trust and brought down the Vicomte to rescue Christine from him. It was a laugh but much as it interest him in seeing Christine's Raoul that night to suffer, but in the end he watched the one female that he had fallen in love with leave just like that. She left hating him he had without a doubt, for a young foolish boy who might end up going behind her back like just about everyone else in France when they come to a certain age.

There were a few reasons why he had let her go, one of them being that she had dared to touch him and kissed him so passionately. And just in that moment he had let her go, then when she had came back to him again in the same moment, he had thought that she would have a change of heart or mind. Instead he was even more saddened when she left him the second time that night along with the ring. She had been the only one that he had allowed to let into his domain, and his trust. He had shown her everything, given her everything that she had wished for, but in the end, married a young Vicomte and throw everything else away. All that he had ever wanted was for her to stay by his side, to love him as much as he had come to love her. And in the end, he lost to the one person who suddenly appears in her life again and took her away from him in just a mere few days.

He was left alone until that night when he had his first ever visitor since the last time that the police forces pull out. His temper rose naturally, furious that the girl was searching for trouble or at least for some sort of way to torment him and then brag it to the world to know. In fact what she was the first that seemed almost sincere, and not eyes of pity. She had wanted to hear his story and from what he had heard about her, she was just as pitiful as he was with the way the vicious rumors are being spread about like wild fire. He was not one to pity another, she who have the looks to blend in, no one was going to say anything against her beauty. Always fashionably dressed and socially engaged by many of those enthralled by her looks or even curious about her.

The household that she had rented was packed with staffs to keep it well maintained, and none of them know much of their current mistress except of where she came from and the odd language that she would speak. Never once have they seen her bring a visitor back or be seen in the company of another, though she did go about making a lot of purchases with seemingly endless money. Another was charities and some hospitals that she would sometimes visit, however that was about it regarding to her activities. There was nothing much about her that calls for scandal, she's just another boring woman covered in fineries.

And like always, disappearing into the darkness, he had not expected her to be able to find him, however she always annoyingly proved him wrong. The annoying chit does not know when the leave him alone, every time when she appear, she would linger for as long as he had allowed and leave when he did. She was a real pest as compared to the police, persistent, hoping to get something out of him. Or to humiliate him on a bigger stage to bring him to the light where he would be on show for everyone to see.

He sneered at her and had shouted at her a few times to leave him alone, but she persisted. Erik knows what he saw in her eyes, and he did nothing but to deny it, pushing everyone that is trying to get close to him away, especially to the new exotic visitor of France.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you all so much for still reading my fan fiction for this crossover. I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter and I apologize for the lack of interaction thus far, but you will be seeing some soon in the next chapter. Have a great weekend!

To Basketbears  
Thank you, glad that you like it thus far, and yes, sorry on the lack of interaction thus far between the both of them. As mentioned above, I will include their interaction in the next chapter, and hope that you enjoy this new update thus far. =]

To Aryenne  
Thank you, and I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend.

To Infinities Lover  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend.


	5. Soon

**Inuyasha crossover Phantom of the Opera**

**Chapter 5: Soon**

His ploy at being intimidating did not make her waver, not even his threat to her. In fact, the infuriating woman kept appearing, as thought nothing made her more happy or her life more interesting than to make him miserable, angry and irritated. In fact, Erik had tried many ways in scaring her off as well, but she never backed down.

Every time he thought that he would outsmart her in her finding him, but was always proven wrong with much and great annoyance when she would suddenly appear and speak or even simply find amusement in asking him questions that he would never answer her. Erik was really a very closed off person, and hardly, if not impossibly not open up himself, but in Kagome's own opinion, he was easy to read and much more easier to understand than some of her own pack.

"You know that you will not be getting rid of me that easily," she casually commented as a thought one of the days whilst she was just entering into the place where Erik had holed himself up in as a way of avoiding her or getting rid of her.

He did not reply, but she saw his body tensed up when she approached him, his aggression towards her was something that she had found interesting psychologically. However in this age and time, psychology and any other kinds of science, and medicine related topics were all still in the budding stages of development and exploration. For a time period of radical thinking, science, and medical exploration, part of it is like a horror show in her opinion and very much different from the original time period of where she comes from. As she approach him, Kagome could not help but to let her fingers trailed along the width of his shoulder. She could feel the power beneath the clothes, the suppressed rage that he has, tensing his muscle, and it made her shiver.

Men in this time and age sometimes have a little more substance than from her time, though that still did not discount that there are various males that ought not to have children in their own rights. Aristocrats and noblemen in this country she notice were rather arrogant and full of themselves, especially those who have inherited their title rather than earning it. However this man, he fascinates her, it was the unknown that was wrapped around him, the need to know more. It was because of this curious nature of hers, that she was regularly attracting trouble to her. One would have thought that perhaps she would have learnt her lesson many times over during her travel in Sengoku Jidai, however it was not the case.

"You're being awfully quiet, I didn't take you one to remain silent, I remember you having such a temper," she whispered the last part into his ears drawing back quickly when he had tried to lash out at her. She had chuckled beneath her breath lightly, her touch teasing and lingering but always dancing around him as he tried to capture her.

"Well Mr _Opera Ghost_, when you're ready to tell me of your story, do feel free to drop by for a visit," she openly invited him, leaving with him a calling card that she had temporarily create just for him.

He was frustrated, and obviously very much annoyed by her. It was not like everyday that a person would find someone as secretive as him or able to do it successfully all the time. It would usually leaves one to wonder a lot on how they did it. She was peculiar woman, a very annoying one at that, one who did not cease to chase after the story behind his mask, him. He has never strike a female before, Christine he would never harm, but this female, she made him so frustrated annoyed that he was tempted on countless times to do her some form of harm. He could hear the echoing of her heels in this underground passages and canals, she was unlike most woman that he had met, and even more so one that actually had so much luck in finding him. There must be someone giving away his locations he had thought, but it was impossible as there was now no one else in his life, not even Madam Giry.

Kagome was humming lightly when she returned back to her home, undoing her outer coat as she let the butler and maids fuss over her. Her heart was racing slightly faster from their meeting, and she smiled in remembrance of the expression that she had seen upon his face. He was most likely outraged, it was a good thing, one that she could see his real self bubbling beneath the mask that he wore, the façade that he had in place to keep his own self appease. It was sad though, but she know how it felt to some extent, to be kept away form the world, never being able to partake in it openly and keeping many things to himself with no one to express it to. She was no longer like that of course, especially not since she had come to her own understanding of life, but it does not mean that she had fully moved forth.

Soon, she foresee, he would be paying her a visit. Whether or not it is to prevent her from ever searching him out or to truly tell her his story, but one thing is for certain, he was the only one that she would rather interact with on a daily basis. Some of the people there were nice, but she hated how they were all so superficial around her, it was such a pity really, but she had hoped to make some genuine friends at the very least. She sighed in bliss as she sank further into the tub, letting her body relax in her shower of hot water. Simple bliss like this was something that could not go wrong. Soon enough she says to herself they would meet again, if not, she would be paying him another visit soon.

* * *

A/N:

To the Readers  
Thank you all for being so patient with me, and so sorry for the update being slower now. I've been busy with my own personal work life and it is rather tiring with it's own schedule. I will try my best to update this quickly so that you will not be left waiting too long. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, and thank you again for your patience, and hope that you have a great weekend. Take care and enjoy.

To Kakashi's hoe  
Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter, have a great weekend.

To Aryenne  
I'm so glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, and hope that this one is not a disappointment as well. Have a great weekend!

To Infinities Lover  
Thank you, hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Have a great weekend!

To YukimaruShuusukeGirl  
Hello, I'm really glad that you are enjoying this crossover, and my fan fiction thus far. Don't worry I do get those weird look at times too when I received something via my phone. And I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter! Have a great weekend!

To Gizmo369  
Thank you, I hope that you are enjoying this new chapter as well. Have a great weekend!

To Lady-Fluffie  
Thank you, it was actually the first thing that popped into my mind towards the end of the movie, so I thought why not give this two a crossover, it might turn out to be rather interesting. Really glad that you are enjoying this story thus far, and I hope that you are so far liking this new update. Take care and have a great weekend!

To Wendy A.S. Cole  
Thank you! I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story thus far, I hope that this new chapter is not a disappointment thus far. Take care and ave a great weekend!


End file.
